


Halos and Tails

by Inari_Foxhaven



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inari_Foxhaven/pseuds/Inari_Foxhaven
Summary: What if there was more to Red and the task force then anyone actually knew? In out world, all kinds of creatures exist. Ones that our government tries to avoid letting the general public know about. The FBI and other agencies have special units devoted to dealing with these individuals. The Blacklist task force is one such unit. And Raymond 'Red' Reddington is the man who will force it's creation. But is he truly just a human? And why is he fixated on the roomie, one Special Agent Elizabeth Keen?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Halos and Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanielDavies1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/gifts), [LizzynotElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzynotElizabeth/gifts), [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/gifts), [SciFiRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/gifts), [spc6grl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spc6grl/gifts), [JKheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKheaven/gifts), [Nightwing37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/gifts), [Catherine_Medici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Medici/gifts), [Lady_of_the_Refrigerator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator/gifts), [heatherpeters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/gifts), [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/gifts), [Femmetac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmetac/gifts), [silraen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silraen/gifts).



> Random idea that hit me. Thought I would put it here and see what everyone thinks of it.

"Many people do not know that our world is far more diverse than they have been taught to believe. For humanity does not live alone on this Earth.  
No. Instead, many strange and wonderful beings live here alongside us. There are elves and fae, centaurs and kitsune, spirits and gods. Even angels and demons live among us. They all hide their true nature so as to not scare humans. But the world's governments once decided that even non-humans should be held accountable to the laws of their home countries. So special units were added to various agencies. The FBI has several.  
This is the story of one such unit, an off-the-books black-ops task force that was brought into being at the request of one who held all the cards needed to beat the enemies in the darkness. The man who pulled all the strings. The man who had lived for eons. An infamous individual some called the Concierge of Crime, and others called the Man in the Hat. The Prince of Incubai himself.

Raymond 'Red' Reddington.

I was there through it all. A witness to his work. One of the few who knew the truth about him. Who knew how much he loves her, and she him. One of the ones who helped to push them together. I am but a writer of this history. I only hope that one day, others may look back at this and realize that he was never a monster, but instead a man who was broken and then brought back to life by the love of a woman and their daughter.

-Jade 'Fox' Reddington "

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... This might just be a load of fun! As Red once said, "This is gonna be a gas!" Oh! And, yes, Jade is Red's daughter, born of a one night stand in the 90's. He found out when her mother died when she was three, so he took her and raised her himself even though he had wanted to raise Lizzie himself so long ago and couldn't. I'll explain more later in the story.


End file.
